jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
InGen
International Genetics Incorporated, International Genetic Technologies, The InGen Corporation, or InGen, is a bioengineering start-up company founded by John Hammond. This company performs research to recreate extinct animals, with the aim to clone those creatures and expose them in a theme park called Jurassic Park. Movies= History Foundation Founded in 1975. Early in the 1980s, Dr. John Parker Hammond "dreamed up" the idea to clone dinosaurs from preserved DNA in fossilized amber. John Hammond set up a research group, including Dr. Wu, to a carry this dream into effect (maybe under the name "Hammond Foundation"). They managed to clone a prehistoric animal in 1986.InGen Profile. (2018, August). Retrieved from http://www.masraniglobal.com/about/divisions/ingen/index.html In 1985, Hammond managed to attract enough investors to set up an entire corporation, International Genetic Technologies, Inc. (InGen), dedicated to the cloning of extinct life.InGen Field Guide, page 5. Its mission was to be the world's premier researcher of leading-edge genetic and biological science and technology. InGen's headquarters was located in Palo Alto, CA, the initial research also took place here. Later, InGen transferred most of its research to facilities on the island Isla Sorna.InGen Field Guide, page 6. The newly born dinosaurs were grown and fed on this island. ''Jurassic Park'' When several dinosaur species were successfully cloned, John Hammond started to set up a place were the public could see these animals. Sometime in the 1980s, Hammond began construction on an amphitheater in San Diego. However, in 1988 Hammond abandoned his idea of the amphitheater and started to build a far greater Jurassic Park on the island Isla Nublar, 120 miles off of Costa Rica. In 1993, the park was nearing completion. However, interference from one of InGen's rivals, probably BioSyn, caused a shutdown of all of the park's systems, and the dinosaurs ran free. Without the trust of its investors, Jurassic Park could not be opened. After Jurassic Park Though financially struggling, InGen managed to survive the crisis. InGen's research team created a new plant, which gained worldwide media attention. InGen's stock dropped from seventy-eight and a quarter to nineteen.Film script, scene 5 The dinosaurs and ruins of Jurassic Park were cleaned up in 1994. Hurricane Clarissa had destroyed InGen's facilities on Isla Sorna. The disaster in the park had turned John Hammond into an environmentalist, and he opposed all plans to start a new Jurassic Park. Hammond's nephew, Peter Ludlow, proposed to remove Hammond from the office of CEO and to build a new Jurassic Park. Resolution 213C, as written in the film script and seen in a deleted scene: “Whereas the Chief Executive Officer has engaged in wasteful and negligent business practices to further his own personal environmental beliefs - - Whereas these practices have affected the financial performance of the company by incurring significant losses - - Whereas the shareholders have been materially harmed by theses losses - - Thereby, be it resolved that John Parker Hammond should be removed from the office of Chief Executive Officer, effective immediately.” Peter Ludlow tried make InGen profitable again by recreating the smaller amphitheater in San Diego. He went on an expedition to Isla Sorna to catch dinosaurs. But the project was sabotaged by Hammond's Gatherers, which led to the Isla Sorna Incident. One T. rex was brought to the mainland, but it broke out; leading to the San Diego incident. Here Ludlow lost his life. Masrani After the death of John Hammond, InGen was taken over by Simon Masrani in 1998. Henry Wu was promoted within the ranks of the InGen company in December of 2000. InGen's new headquarters was located in San Diego and the majority of its research was also performed there. Facilities Headquarters and laboratory See InGen Headquarters, Palo Alto The headquarters of InGen was located in Palo Alto.InGen Field Guide, page 4-6. The addressJurassic_Park:_The_Game_Deluxe_Edition_set#Welcome_letter 100 Farallon Road, Palo Alto, CA, USA (415) 209 – 5451 Most of InGen’s initial research was performed in Palo Alto. Sometime after Masrani bought the company InGen's headquarters was moved to San Diego, California. Site B see Isla Sorna (Movie canon) InGen purchased Isla Sorna as a location to clone and grow the dinosaurs. In all canons, InGen maintained a large Worker Village and breeding compound. Martel Martel is InGen's most recent facility located in Siberia. Its current goal is to extract Pleistocene aged organic materials from glacial ice within an 18 month period.Masrani News (2014, November). Retrieved from http://www.masraniglobal.com/main.html Company Associations and Corporate Branches The following companies/firms were featured and/or mentioned in the Jurassic Park film series *InGen Construction *InGen Security Division Members and employees Please see the article InGen Employees. Slogans *InGen's slogan varies from canon-to-canon, but all follow the same concept: *''"We Make The Future" (novel)'' *''"We Make Your Future" (film)'' *''"We're Making The Future" (trespasser)'' Gallery Trivia * In was never mentioned in the first film, but InGen Construction’s logo is visible on the helicopters, and ID badges. |-|Novels= History Foundation In the novels InGen was a bioengineering company founded by John Hammond in the 1983 with the support of the Hammond Foundation, the Law Offices of Cowan, Swain and Ross, and several Japanese investment firms. InGen management was Headquartered at Farallon Rd., Palo Alto, CA. When the company was being formed, Norman Atherton was its' chief geneticist. InGen originally handled normal genetics and biological tampering, such as making a miniature elephant that helped Donald Gennaro raise money to fund the corporation from consortia. However, InGen's true intentions were something much grander. When Norman Atherton died, his student, Henry Wu, was made the new chief geneticist. Henry Wu designed the procedure to recreate the dinosaurs. InGen Incident Hammond built Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar and planned two other parks, Jurassic Park: Europe on an island in the Azores, and Jurassic Park: Japan on an island near Guam. The two would open within the next five years. By 1989, the theme park on Isla Nublar was nearing completion. However, interference from one of InGen's rivals, BioSyn, caused a shutdown of all of the park's systems, and the dinosaurs ran free. Due to several fatalities, including Hammond himself, the park was bombed by the (fictional) Costa Rican Airforce and left abandoned. After the 'InGen Incident' In the novels, InGen becomes bankrupt after the incident in the park. The procedure was described: :When International Genetic Technologies filed for Chapter 11 protection in United States Bankruptcy Court in San Francisco on October 5, 1989, the proceedings drew little press attention. It appeared so ordinary: InGen was the third small American bioengineering company to fail that year, and the seventh since 1986. Few court documents were made public, since the creditors were Japanese investment consortia, such as Hamaguri and Densaka, companies which traditionally shun publicity. To avoid unnecessary disclosure, Daniel Ross, of Cowan, Swain & Ross, counsel for InGen, also represented the Japanese investors. And the rather unusual petition of the vice consul of Costa Rica was heard behind closed doors. Thus it is not surprising that, within a month, the problems of InGen were quietly and amicably settled.Jurassic Park (novel), Introduction, page 3. According to Jeff Rossiter in The Lost World, Biosyn tried to buy InGen in it's bankruptcy, but the Japanese wouldn't sell. The company was last heard of with it's corporate headquarters and laboratory being sold off, and it's creditors taking their loses; however, the company's technologies would not be disclosed. Facilities Headquarters See InGen Headquarters, Palo Alto The headquarters of InGen was located in Palo Alto.The Lost World (novel), chapter Clues. The addressJurassic_Park:_The_Game_Deluxe_Edition_set#Welcome_letter 100 Farallon Road, Palo Alto, CA, USA (415) 209 - 5451 Palo Alto laboratory InGen maintained an ultra-modern 200,000 square foot research laboratory near its headquarters. Site B see Isla Sorna InGen purchased Isla Sorna as a location to mass-manufacture the dinosaurs, a necessary part of the cloning process. Here growth acceleration, version updates, and production maintainence was done. In all canons, InGen maintained a large Worker Village and breeding compound. Research farm see InGen Farm In the mountains of Costa Rica InGen had a research farm "where exotic varieties of plants are grown."These plants would be placed and exhibited on Isla Nublar. Medical Biologic Services In the Jurassic Park novel Grant mentions a facility in Salt Lake, called "Medical Biologic Services", that extracts proteins from dinosaur bones. It is unclear if this facility is owned by InGen. Geologic Lab In the novels InGen had a geological lab in . Here amber and other biological specimens were acquired. Company Associations and Corporate Branches The following companies/firms were featured and/or mentioned in the novels Jurassic Park and The Lost World Associates *''The Law Offices of Cowan, Swain and Ross'' *''Nishihara'' *''Hamachi'' *''Hamaguri'' *''Densaka'' *''Toyota'' *''Integrated Computer Systems'' *''Hammond Foundation'' Corporate Branches *''InGen Construction'' *''Jurassic Park Incorporated'' *''Millipore Plastic Products'' |-|Trespasser= History Foundation )]] Internation Genetic Technologies was founded by Stanford Geneticist Norman Atherton and flamboyant venture capitalist John Parker Hammond in 1979. After gathering nearly $850 million in foreign venture capital, the company began and enormous amount of genetic research on two islands in Costa Rica. When Atherton died, his successor was none other than Henry Wu, his biology protege from Stanford. The company's true intentions involved developing a tourist attraction in Central America, the so-called "Jurassic Park". The park was said to open in mid 1990, but on August 27th, 1989, an on-site inspection lead to the eventual break-out of several adult dinosaurs, as well as several fatalities. Chapter 11 Inevitably, InGen filed for Chapter 11 protection in the United States Bankruptcy Court in Washington D.C. on October 3, 1989. The company was, however, able to pull itself out of the plunder, as Peter Ludlow assumed the position of CEO in October of 1996, dispatching his team to Site B by May of 1997. When the hunting party failed and the San Diego Incident occurred, InGen presumably went completely bankrupt and ceased to operate. John Hammond later published a memoir, Jurassic Time, in which he told his tale about the rise and fall of his tragic dream. |-|Comics= The Devils in the Desert In the comic Jurassic Park: The Devils in the Desert III it is revealed that InGen still exists. Cobb is InGen director of Biological Studies and Dr. Kanada is chief of development. InGen has vehicles used for "population control on the islands" (page 57). Since the vehicles are designed to capture and transport creatures it insinuates that InGen removes creatures to new lands. Links *InGen's Website *Expanded version of InGen's Website developed for Jurassic Park: The Ride References en:InGen fr:InGen * Category:Masrani Global Corporation Category:Businesses Category:Companies Category:Organizations